itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Kataomoi Fighter
'Kataomoi Fighter '("A Fighter of Your Love"), performed by GO!GO!7188 was the first ending for the anime. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 一旦停止も振り切って　走り出したあの日から進展ナシ！ 宙ぶらりんな恋　落っこちてきそう… 天井に張り付いた溜息は数知れず　はぁ… 一大決心今日こそは　この想い伝えなくちゃ　急展開！ コワくないワケがない　やっぱやめようかな… 肝心なときに限って　手も足も出ないの 何もできないまま　伸びすぎた前髪は 少し弱気な心　隠すのにちょうどいい 胸に開いた大きな口は 甘いお菓子じゃ満たされないの 鏡の中には欲張りな顔 眠れない　片思いファイター 人を好きになってからの夜は長くて切なくて魔物みたい よからぬ気配漂う　うっかりしていると 季節は行ってしまう　足跡も残さずに あなたがいる日々が　シャボンになって消えてく 痛みと引き換えだとしても　手にしたいのよ、未来 ―できれば　あなたと一緒に― もう迷わなくていいように ハサミ握って　前髪切った 鏡の中には　さっきとは違う ララララ… あなたがいない世界はいらない どこまでも突き抜ける空 笑う日々も　涙の夜も　後悔しない 眠らない　片思いファイター あたしは片思いファイター |-|Rōmaji= ittan teishi mo furikitte hashiridashita ano hi kara shinten nashi chuuburarin na koi okkochite kisou tenjou ni haritsuita tameiki wa kazu shirezu ha ichidai kesshin kyou koso wa kono omoi tsutae naku cha kyuu tenkai kowakunai wake ga nai yappa yameyou kana kanjin na toki ni kagitte te mo ashi mo denai no nani mo dekinai mama nobi sugita maegami wa sukoshi yowaki na kokoro kakusu no ni choudo ii mune ni aita ookina kuchi wa amai okashi ja mitasarenai no ah kagami no naka ni wa yokubari na kao nemure nai kataomoi faitaa hito o suki ni natte kara no yoru wa nagakute setsunakute mamono mitai yokara nu kehai tadayou ukkari shite iru to kisetsu wa itte shimau ashiato mo nokosazu ni anata ga iru hibi ga shabon ni natte kieteku itami to hikikae da to shite mo te ni shi tai no yo mirai dekireba anata to isshoni mou mayowanakute ii youni hasami nigitte maegami kitta ah kagami no naka ni wa sakki to wa chigau rararara anata ga inai sekai wa iranai doko made mo tsukinukeru sora ah warau hibi mo namida no yoru mo koukai shinai nemura nai kataomoi faitaa atashi wa kataomoi faitaa |-|English= Once I got free from the deadlock, I have been running since that day without any progress It seems I have fallen into a love that’s hanging... Clinging to the ceiling, I’m counting the numbers of my sighs haa... With a great determination, today I need to convey these feelings in a rapid development! How can I not be scared?Maybe I should just give up... During such a crucial time, I’m confined and I can’t move neither my hands nor my feet As I couldn’t do anything my slightly shy heart was showing Even tough my overgrown bangs were hiding it My big mouth opens my heart Tasty sweets just won’t satisfy me Inside the mirror there’s a greedy face I can’t sleep, (I’m an) unrequited love fighter The nights since I had fallen in love, are long and sorrowful just like a devil A bad presence is floating carelessly in the air The seasons just pass by and don’t leave any footprints behind The days when you are there turn into soap bubbles and disappear Even tough I exchange them with pain, I want to hold the future in my hands ~If it’s possible together with you~ I don’t need to hesitate anymore As I grasped the scissors and cut my bangs Inside the mirror, there’s a face that’s different from the one before Lalalala... I don’t need a world where you don’t exist The sky breaks trough endlessly I won’t regret neither the days of laughter nor the nights of tears I can’t sleep (I’m an) unrequited love fighter I’m an unrequited love fighter Navigation Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Anime Songs